


introspection

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Series: a borumitsu a day [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: He pictured his hand reaching out for Boruto's collar, holding him in place and travelling down his chest as he tilted his head and took the other's lips between his own. Mitsuki's eyes jerked wide open at the image. When had his breathing gotten so fast...
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: a borumitsu a day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	introspection

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but ill post it lol

Mitsuki was still learning about love. He knew there were different kinds starting with the type he felt for his brother, Log. He was always there as a glimpse into a possible future for Mitsuki and, of course, as someone to advise him against making any mistakes or missteps. There was the type he harboured for his parent. As strange as they could be, Orochimaru had raised him till he could walk on both feet and granted him the wings of freedom with which he flew to Konoha. There was the love for his pet kitten who was good company and a pleasure to care for as well as the numerous friends and classmates with whom he shared an important bond as ninja in training. 

For a while Mitsuki thought he had a grasp on this strange concept. That was until Boruto happened. In his head, he would not describe Boruto as "happening" per se. As though his team mate were an event rather than a person. But the realisation that Boruto did not make him feel as he would towards a brother, a parent, a pet or even a friend had enough gravity to be classified as such. A certain blond haired boy was undoubtedly the cause of this epiphany. 

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in our class." 

Inojin's instigation should never have been taken seriously, really. Later on he would say it was just a joke and he hadn't actually  _ meant  _ to make Boruto walk past Sarada, Shikadai, and Sumire and kiss Mitsuki in front of the whole classroom. It was too late however. Mitsuki remembered the brush of lips against his cheek. Chaste. Not as scandalous as one would expect but earth shattering all the same. A kiss that was over before it even began. But it did mark the beginning, the planting of a seed of doubt that would eventually grow into the realisation that he hadn't really understood love yet at all. 

"What?” Boruto asked, looking at him after pulling back, a confident smile on his face. “You're my full moon 'tsuki. You're the prettiest to me-ttebasa." 

That night Mitsuki lay still in his bed to make up for the lack of stillness in his mind. He tried to imagine what it would be like to receive a brotherly kiss on the cheek from Log, a familial kiss from his parent, a lick from his pet. Nothing made him feel the same. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried harder, picturing all the students Boruto had walked past in the same scenario, one after the other. None of them could replicate the effect Boruto had had on him. Finally, Mitsuki took a deep breath and replayed the original kiss. Even after all this time he felt light on his toes, as if his centre of gravity were a bubble Boruto had popped to let him rise up in the air in some paradoxically Boruto way. With just a peck. Just a simple little peck. He let his mind wander further and gave into the twist in his heart yearning for more. He pictured his hand reaching out for Boruto's collar, holding him in place and travelling down his chest as he tilted his head and took the other's lips between his own. Mitsuki's eyes jerked wide open at the image. 

When had his breathing gotten so fast...

“Did you just do it because it was a dare?” 

They were practising partner stretches, their toes touching in between them as they tried to reach forward. Mitsuki asked the question quietly. He forced his heart to behave itself and calm down when Boruto’s ears turned slightly red with a blush. 

“Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone, Mitsuki?”

_ You, you you _ . 

“Hey you can’t respond with another question.” he said instead, widening Boruto’s stretch playfully. He knew it would spark the other’s competitive streak since his friend has been making an effort to improve his flexibility ever since he found out Mitsuki could one up him in that department. Boruto furrowed his brow at the advance and tackled Mitsuki with a sound of delight until he was flat on his back with his hands on either side of his head and the sound of blood rushing wildly in his ears. 

“Alright! I didn’t just do it because it was a dare.” he said, a little breathless. Mitsuki wondered if that meant he really was Boruto’s moon. And he, his sun. Both of them unable to resist the pull of the other’s gravity no matter how big or small. 

“And I have wanted to kiss someone.” Mitsuki confessed, “But they beat me to it.”

Boruto’s eyes widened as he processed the other’s words. Then he leant down to press his lips to the others with a smile, “Don’t worry. You can still beat them when it comes to stretches-ttebasa.”

Mitsuki followed when he pulled back his time, sitting up and tangling his fingers in Boruto’s hair. He grinned when he heard him make a sweet sound and respond to his touch. This was better than any daydream he could hope to have. 

It turns out that there was another type of love. The kind that made butterflies rise up in Mitsuki’s stomach. The kind that could comfort him when he was blue in just the ways he needed. The kind that made his head feel like cotton candy. The kind that could ease a bandaged wound and make it hurt less with just a touch. The kind he felt for Boruto and Boruto felt back for him.

Perhaps it was true. Perhaps Mitsuki was still learning about this strange, strange concept. 

“You should sleep over more often.” Boruto said, lying on his side facing Mitsuki. His bedhead and silly Kagemasa pajama combination made an awfully endearing scene to wake up to. 

“I will.” Mitsuki said, extending an arm past his futon to hold a warm hand in his. The way Boruto beamed back at him as the sunlight filtered through the curtains made him feel lucky he had somebody special to learn alongside with. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> kudos (and especially comments) keep me writing :D


End file.
